Love Story
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Xaldin and Luxord meet one night at a gay club and Xaldin gets kicked out of his house so he becomes roommates with Luxord. Will love end up sparking between these two? Read and find out! Warnings: YAOI!
1. New Roommate

KH – KH

One normal Friday morning, Xaldin was working at the café where he waited tables when two of his friends, Xigbar and Demyx walked in. They sat down at one of Xaldin's tables so he went over to see what they wanted.

"May I take your order?" Xaldin asked, "Usual?"

"Yep!"

"Two plates of chocolate chip pancakes it is." Xaldin said with a nod and was about to walk away when Xigbar spoke up.

"Hey Xaldin! Demyx and I are going to go to that new dance club across town tonight! Care to join us?"

"Can't. I'm working tonight."

"Again?" Demyx asked.

"Yeesh, Xally… we know that you're trying to save up some munny before you officially start collage, but come on!"

"Can't."

"Too bad! You're coming anyway!" Xigbar said, "You need to have fun sometimes or you're going to have a breakdown!"

"Can't."

Xigbar growled. "Yes, you can! And you will… even if that means that Demyx and I have to drag you out of this café by your dreads!"

"Fine! I'll ask my boss for the night off, but I'm not sure I'll be able to go anywhere; it's been really busy in here since Valentine's Day is coming up!"

"Ah yes, Valentine's Day… the day in which sappy lovers can sit around in public places and be all 'lovey–dovey' with each other. Blech!" Xigbar said, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"I like Valentine's Day!" Demyx said.

"I do too." Xigbar said, looking at Demyx with a dreamy look on his face.

Xaldin rolled his eyes and said, "Man, I liked you guys better when you weren't a couple."

That night, Xaldin had gotten out of work easily since his boss also thought he was working too much and needed a break (either that or he didn't want to pay him more than he already was). Either way, Xaldin was now headed for the club with Xigbar and Demyx.

They all went inside the club and Xaldin took one look around before saying, "Um… guys? I think you forgot to mention something to me."

"What's that?"

"This is a gay club!"

"So?"

"My parents are not going to like the fact that I went to a gay club; they're homophobes."

"I know, but your parents aren't going to find out. So just relax. Besides… I thought you were going to finally tell them that you're gay."

"Yeah… _after_ I find an apartment to live in."

"You can move in with me and Demyx if you want."

"No thanks." Xaldin said, "I don't want to be kept up all night from the sound of the headboard banging against the wall."

Demyx blushed from that comment.

"Let's just get this night over with so you two can stop getting on my ass about not having enough fun." Xaldin sighed.

"You don't let yourself have enough fun, Xally." Xigbar said as they all sat down at a small, round table near the stage. "You don't even have a boyfriend!"

"Like I could get one anyway? You know, I don't talk a lot around new people. I can't just go up to someone and start a conversation. I don't have that kind of confidence." (A/N: That's right, people! Xaldin may act tough and anti–social, but he's really just a misunderstood, shy man!)

"If you can't go to someone, then let them come to you!" Demyx suggested.

"…How?"

"Well… if you catch someone checking you out, you could start with a smile?"

Xaldin just blinked.

"Come on, show me the smile."

Xaldin hesitated for a moment before giving the best smile he could, which was actually a pretty good one.

"There you go! You've got it!"

"I'm going to go get us some drinks." Xigbar said as he stood up and walked towards the bar. He came back a few minutes later with some drinks and placed them on the table before sitting back down next to Demyx.

Demyx suddenly looked over and saw that someone was looking towards their table. He followed the direction as best as he could and noticed that the man was staring at Xaldin. He smiled and nudged Xaldin. "Hey! You caught someone's eye!" Demyx said and motioned towards the man.

Xaldin looked at the man and then at Demyx. "You sure he's not looking at you?"

"He better not be looking at Demyx!" Xigbar growled.

Demyx giggled, "Nah, I am pretty sure he's looking at you. Give him a smile."

Xaldin hesitantly looked back at the man and flashed a smile.

The man smiled back and Demyx said, "Told you."

Suddenly, the smile fell off Xaldin's face and he looked away.

"What?"

"He's coming over here."

Demyx looked back and saw that the man had indeed gotten up and was walking towards their table. "Great! This is your chance to talk to him!"

The man reached their table and greeted, "Hey."

"Uh… hi." Xaldin greeted back, making limited eye contact.

The man chuckled and said, "There's nothing cuter than a nervous, shy man."

"We'll let you two get acquainted." Xigbar said as he stood up with his drink, "Come on, Dem."

"Right behind you, Xiggy!" Demyx said and followed Xigbar.

"So what's your name, cutie?"

"Um… Xaldin."

"Xaldin, huh?"

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Luxord." The man said as he took Xaldin's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Xaldin said, "Um… I'm sorry, but it feels as though I've seen you somewhere before."

"You may have seen me in magazines; I'm a model."

"Oh! That's right! I saw your picture on the cover of Total Image last month!"

"Yep! That was me!"

A little later that night, Luxord and Xaldin left the club together and Luxord asked, "So… what do you want to do now?"

"Um… I was just going to go home."

"Can I come home with you?"

"Uh actually… you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have my own place yet and I still live with my parents… and they're sort of homophobic."

"Oh? You mean you haven't told them that you're gay yet?"

"No. I'm waiting until I can get my own place and then tell them so that when they kick me out, like I know they will, I'll have someplace to go."

"You can come live with me. I have a two bedroom apartment and my roommate got married so he moved out."

"We just met."

"So?" Luxord asked, "That doesn't necessarily mean that we can't be roommates."

"I'll think about it."

"Well… alright then." Luxord said with a shrug, sounding a little disappointed. "You have my cell phone number, right?"

"Yeah, I've got it in my phone."

"Alright. Is it alright if I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Xaldin said and then left.

When Xaldin got home, he took off his shoes and jacket and went upstairs to go to bed.

The next morning at Luxord's apartment, he was sitting in a chair, right next to his cell phone. "I can't seem overly desperate." Luxord said to himself, "I should wait until at least noon… but I wanna talk to him now!" He cried and lunged at his phone, dialing Xaldin's number. "Pick up… pick up…"

The phone got picked up, "Hello?" The person asked, and it didn't sound like Xaldin.

"Um… hello. Who's this?"

"This is Jiro, Xaldin's father. Who's this?"

"Oh! Um… this is Luxord… Xaldin and I met last night. Is he home?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh… well, I'll call back later then. Bye." He said and hung up the phone with a sigh.

Back at Jiro's house, Xaldin came down the stairs wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a white tank top, yawning.

"Xaldin…" Jiro said, sounding angry. "Where exactly were you last night?"

"What do you mean? I told you, I was working late again."

"Really? Well, some guy just called from your phone and said that you two had met last night! Now I'll ask again… where were you?"

Xaldin sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it a secret for much longer, so he decided to come clean about it. "Alright. You wanna know where I really was? Xigbar and Demyx took me to that new club downtown!"

"You mean that gay club?"

"Yes!" Xaldin said, "I'm gay, alright? Luxord and I met there last night and we got to talking!"

"You're a homo?" His father yelled, obviously enraged.

"Yes, I'm gay! And you know something… it feels like good to say it out load!"

Jiro growled, "Get out!"

"What?"

"I said get out! Get out of my house! I don't care whether you're my son or not! You're no longer welcome here!"

"Fine! I'll leave!" Xaldin said, snatching his phone away from his father. "Since I pay for my part of the phone bill, I keep my phone! I'll return later for my things!" He yelled and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him, not caring that he's still in pajamas.

While Xaldin was walking down the street, he flipped his phone open and dialed Luxord's number.

"Hello?" Luxord asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Luxord."

"Xaldin! Um… hi."

"You already said hi."

"Yeah, I know… I just…" Luxord said and cleared his throat, realizing that he was making a fool of himself and said, "What's up?"

"I want to see you. Where do you live?"

"The apartment complex on Maple Street."

"Alright. Thanks." Xaldin said and hung up.

About a half an hour later, Xaldin made it to the apartment complex and saw Luxord sitting on the steps, waiting for him. "Hey."

"Hey!" Luxord said, standing up. "So you came to see me?"

"Actually… I came to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You have a two bedroom apartment, right?"

"Yes?"

"Is the other bedroom still not being used?"

"Yes."

"Do you think… I could use it?"

"Of course you can! But… if you don't mind me asking… what happened with your parents?"

"After you called this morning, my dad started getting on my ass about where I was last night and I told him, and in the process… I also finally confessed to him that I was gay and he kicked me out."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Luxord said, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have called."

"No, don't be sorry." Xaldin said. "In fact, I'm grateful that you did! If you hadn't then I probably would have never worked up the courage to finally tell them that I was gay!"

"Oh? Well then… you're welcome!"

"I have to go back there later to get my stuff, but in the meantime, can I see the apartment?"

"Oh yeah, of course!" Luxord said and took Xaldin's hand and led him inside and towards the elevator. They finally got up to the top floor of the apartment building and Luxord led him toward his apartment. When he opened the door, Xaldin simply stared, amazed. "Not bad, huh?"

"No, not at all… you told me that it was a two bedroom apartment, but you never told me that it was a penthouse!" Xaldin said, amazed. "How can you afford this?"

"Modeling salary." Luxord said, closing the door, and then sat down on the couch in front of the giant screen, HD TV. "Come sit down."

Xaldin sat down on the couch next to Luxord. "Is this leather?"

"Yep!" Luxord said, "So… do you want me to show you to your room?"

"Sure." Xaldin said and got led to the room by Luxord, with him holding his hand. "You know, I can walk on my own. I don't need you to hold my hand."

"I know, but I like holding your hand!" Luxord said and got to the room. "Well, here it is!"

"Not bad."

"Yeah!" Luxord said, "Obviously there's not much in here right now, but I'm sure that they'll be enough room for your things!"

"I really appreciate this, Luxord."

"It's the least I can do especially for a cutie such as yourself!" Luxord said with a wink. "So when were you planning to get your things?"

"Sometime today."

"Why don't we go now?"

"We?"

"Yeah, I want to meet your father so I can punch him in the face!"

Xaldin laughed, "Alright then. Let's go."

Luxord and Xaldin had gone to rent a moving truck first before they went to Xaldin's parent's house and Xaldin knocked on the door.

Jiro answered the door and glared at them, "Xaldin, I told you that you're no longer welcome here!"

"I just came to get my things… then I'll be out of your life forever!" Xaldin said, storming past his father with Luxord right behind him.

"Hold it!" Jiro said, grabbing Luxord's arm. "You… you're Luxord, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"What the hell did you do to my son?" Jiro yelled, "You turned him gay!"

"Okay, first of all… a person is either gay or they're not; you can't turn someone gay. Second of all, he was gay long before we even met, which was only last night." Luxord said, calmly.

"I'm going to kill you for this!" Jiro growled, balling his hand into a fist and was about to punch Luxord in the face, but Luxord easily blocked the punch and kicked Jiro right where it hurts.

Jiro collapsed the ground in pain.

"Let that be a lesson… just because someone's gay, it doesn't mean that they can't defend for themselves."

Xaldin came back down the stairs with a couple boxes and saw the scene before him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Luxord said with an innocent smile. "I just taught your dad a lesson."

Xaldin laughed and handed over the boxes. "Do you mind taking these out to the truck for me?"

"Not at all." Luxord said and brought the boxes out.

A few hours later, Xaldin and Luxord got back to the apartment building and they, plus a couple employees, helped with all the boxes and the bed.

After all the boxes were in Xaldin's new room and the bed was set up, Luxord said, "Hey! Why don't you focus on unpacking later? Let me treat you to dinner tonight!"

"No, that's alright." Xaldin said.

"I insist." Luxord said, "Why don't you find some clothes to wear, I'll meet you out in the living room, and we'll go?"

"Alright." Xaldin said, "Although, I feel bad about taking advantage of your hospitality like this."

"You're not taking advantage, I'm offering." Luxord said, and left Xaldin to find some clothes and get dressed.

KH – KH

Well… first chapter down! This is going to be my first XalLux _chapter_ story! So… I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for more!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. First Days

Hey people! I'm sorry that I went _way_ too fast in that last chapter, but I really just wanted to get Xaldin kicked out of his house, so I could get to the point of the story! So, I'm sorry again that I went too fast; I'll slow down, I promise!

KH – KH

After Xaldin got dressed, he met Luxord out in the living room.

"Hey there!" Luxord said, "So… where do you want to go?"

"I don't know." Xaldin said with a shrug.

"Margaritas?"

"I don't really like spicy food."

"Okay. So Mexican food is out of the question. What about Olive Garden?"

"Sure. I like Italian food."

"Alright then! Olive Garden it is!" Luxord said and they left.

When they made it to Olive Garden, Luxord opened the front door and bowed, "After you."

"Uh… thanks." Xaldin said and went inside.

"Hello!" The girl standing at the seating booth greeted, "May I help you?"

"Hi. Table for two please?"

"Alright. It'll be about a ten to fifteen minute wait." She said and handed them a round buzzer. "That'll go off when your table is ready."

Luxord and Xaldin went over to one of the benches and sat down. They were silent for about a minute or so before Luxord decided to break the ice a bit. "So…" He said, "Since you're going to be living with me in my apartment, I guess I should get you a key."

"Yeah, good idea."

"I'll get you one tomorrow then."

"Alright."

They were both silent for the rest of the time until the buzzer went off and they got to their table.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Glass of wine please?" Luxord asked.

"Same for me." Xaldin said.

"Alright." The waiter said with a nod as he wrote that down on his notepad and walked off.

"So what are you going to get?" Luxord asked.

"Um… I guess I should ask you what I _can_ get first."

"Get anything. I promise you, it's alright. Get what you want."

"Um…" Xaldin thought, looking over the menu, "Everything looks good… I'll have some lasagna."

"That sounds good." Luxord said, and a minute later, the waiter came back with their drinks and a basket of breadsticks. "Their breadsticks are the best!" He took one out of the basket and started eating it. Luxord then lifted up his wine glass and said, "Here's to new roommates."

Xaldin picked up his wine glass too and tapped Luxord's, "Yeah."

They both took a sip of their wine before Luxord asked a question that had been in the back of his mind all day. "So… who were those two guys I saw you with last night?"

"Who? Xigbar and Demyx? They're friends of mine."

"Oh? Are they gay too?"

Xaldin nodded, "They're dating."

"Ah… are you seeing anyone?" Luxord asked, slightly leaning forward.

"Um… no, not at the moment, why?"

"No reason." He said, sitting back where we had been. _'Slow down, Luxord. You promised yourself you'd take it slow this time! You always try to rush into things, and every time you end up blowing it.'_ His thoughts told him. "Have you thought about looking for a boyfriend?" _'Knock it off!'_ His thoughts yelled at him.

"Right now, I'm really more concerned about college than anything else."

"Oh, when are you starting college?"

"August."

"That's cool! So… I'm guessing you're about 19?"

"20."

"Oh, you're only a year younger than me!"

"Yeah, I guess so." Xaldin said, "So um… I take it you never went to college?"

"Nope, you don't need a college degree to get into modeling; you just need a nice body!" Luxord said with a wink and laughed. _'Stop with the flirting!'_ His mind yelled at him once again and he swore that he saw a light blush on Xaldin's face before he cleared his throat and shook it off.

They continued talking about a bunch of different topics while they were eating dinner, and when they were done, Luxord paid the bill and they left.

During the walk home, Xaldin spoke up, "You know… I rarely find myself connecting with another person like the way I have with you."

Luxord smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah," Xaldin replied. "In fact… other than Xigbar and Demyx, you're really the only person I've spent so much time with."

"I like those odds."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh… nothing." Luxord said and cleared his throat. "W–We should get home." They finally got back to Luxord's apartment; they sat down on the couch and Luxord turned the TV on and started watching a poker tournament.

"You like poker?"

"Sure do! Best game ever invented!" He said, "So um… do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No, my boss gave me a couple days off from work. What about you?"

"Nah, I'll be here." Luxord said, "That means that we'll have more time to get to know each other tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

The next morning, Xaldin woke up around nine and went into the kitchen. He saw a note on the refrigerator so he took it down and read it.

_Xaldin,_

_I got called into the studio this morning for a photo shoot. I'll be back around noon. You can eat whatever there is here. Also, I'm going to bring home a copy of my apartment key for you._

–_Luxord_

"Hm…" Xaldin hummed to himself and started looking for something to eat.

A while later, Xaldin was sitting on the couch, talking on Skype with Xigbar.

"That's a nice living room!" Xigbar said.

"Yeah, it is. Of course, this is a penthouse, so you would expect it to be really nice."

"You're living in a penthouse? Wow! That is quite a step–up from that crummy home that your parents live in!"

"Yeah."

"Have you and that guy fooled around yet?"

"One, his name is Luxord, and two… no."

"Why not? There are obviously sparks between the two of you!"

"I don't want to rush into anything, okay?"

"Okay. Fine, take it slow, but not too slow; you don't want him to end up with anyone else, do you?"

"I'm sure he'll do something when the time comes." Someone else's voice came through Xaldin's speakers.

"Is Demyx there right now?"

"No," Xigbar said, shaking his head. "He's not here."

"I just heard him."

"He's gone."

"Who are you looking at?" Xaldin asked, but Xigbar just kept staring. "Hi Demyx!"

"No, I swear, Demyx is not–" Xigbar started, but Demyx came into view. "Okay, it was Demyx. He wasn't here the whole time!"

"Sure he wasn't." Xaldin said, sarcastically.

"Well, I do agree with Xiggy." Demyx said, looking into the camera. "You shouldn't wait too long or someone else may take him."

"I won't, but at the same time, I don't think I want to start anything anytime soon; I just met him the other night."

"Fine," Xigbar said and Xaldin heard the door open and saw Luxord walk in. "But maybe you could at least–" Xaldin pressed the 'hang up' button and stopped the conversation. "The bastard hung up on me!" Xigbar said, looking at Demyx.

"Hey Xaldin!" Luxord said, "Did you read my note?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I gave my key to management downstairs so that they could make a copy for you, but it won't be done for another hour or so."

"Oh, that's okay."

Luxord smiled and went into the kitchen.

Suddenly, Xaldin's computer made a ringing noise from Skype and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Xaldin, you douche! How could you hang up on someone like that? Especially when they're in the middle of a sentence? Do you know how rude that is?" Xigbar yelled.

"Luxord came through the door." Xaldin whispered to make sure that Luxord didn't hear him. "I couldn't let you finish that sentence."

"Who are you talking to?" Luxord asked, poking his head back into the living room.

"Xigbar." Xaldin answered.

Luxord walked into the living room, looking into the camera of Xaldin's computer. "Hey!"

"Hi." Xigbar said.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other night; I'm Luxord."

"I'm Xigbar, and this is my boyfriend, Demyx."

"Hi!" Demyx greeted with a wave.

"So… I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask Xaldin to move in with you when you guys only just met?" Xigbar asked.

"I needed a new roommate. It didn't feel right living in such a big place alone; my past roommate got married and moved out."

"But what I'm getting at is… you two only just met."

"So? That doesn't mean we can't be roommates. It's not like I asked him to be my lover or anything."

"Are you going to?" Demyx asked.

"Uh… well…" Luxord said.

"We'll leave you two to talk! Bye!" Xigbar said and hung up.

Xaldin sighed and rubbed his temple, "Don't mind them."

"Okay. So… have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No."

"How about I make us some egg salad?"

"Sounds good." Xaldin said with a nod and he looked out the window after Luxord went into the kitchen. "…What day is today?"

"The 12th."

"Hm… Valentine's Day is in two days."

"Yeah."

"I have to go back to work on that day. Valentine's Day is one of the busiest times of the year for the café."

"Café?" Luxord asked, "Is that where you work?"

"Yeah, I'm a waiter and sometimes an assistant chef."

"How long have you been working there?"

"A couple years."

"And you're still just a waiter? Why don't you ask for a promotion?"

"I have, but my boss keeps saying that they don't have any higher positions at the moment."

"Hm… maybe I can get you a job with my studio as a model! You'll get paid more and have to work less!"

"No, no, I could never be a model."

"Why not?"

"Because… I'm just not comfortable with my body… especially not enough to let complete strangers take pictures of me."

"It is a little nerve racking the first couple shoots, but soon, you get used to it and you don't even notice the cameras anymore." Luxord said, "I mean… I admit that the first time they asked me to let them take some pictures of me in only boxers, I was wicked nervous, but I got used to it; now, I do it almost all the time."

"I'm still not sure that I would want to…"

"Well… why don't you come with me to the studio tomorrow and I'll show you that there's nothing to be worried about." Luxord said and heard the buzzer to his apartment speaker go off. "Can you check to see who that is, please?"

Xaldin nodded and want to the door, pressing the button on the speaker. "Who is it?"

"It's Simon, is Luxord there?" (A/N: If any of you have read my story, Betting Leads To Trouble, you'll know who Simon is!)

"Uh… hold on." Xaldin said and asked Luxord, "There's someone named Simon at the entrance looking for you."

"Oh, let him up!"

"Yeah, come up." Xaldin said into the speaker and pressed the other button, unlocking the main entrance downstairs.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Luxord ran to get it. "Hey Simon!"

"Hey! Can I come in?"

"Sure, come in!" Luxord said, stepping aside and letting him in before closing the door.

Simon saw Xaldin on the couch. "Oh hello!"

"Hi."

"Oh, you guys should be introduced! Xaldin, this is my past roommate and my ex–boyfriend, Simon. Simon, this is my new roommate, Xaldin."

"It's nice to meet you!" Simon said and shook Xaldin's hand.

"Yeah, you too."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd stop by and say hello!"

Just then, the buzzer went off again and Luxord checked it. "Yes?"

"Its management, your key is ready."

"Oh! Great! I'll be right down!" He said and opened the door. "I'll be right back!" He then left, leaving Xaldin and Simon alone.

"So…" Xaldin said, "Luxord said that you got married."

"Yep! Last month!"

"Oh, that's great. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"So who was the bride?"

"You mean other groom? I am gay."

"Oh, sorry. So who was the other groom?"

"His name is Darrel." Simon answered, "I actually met him through Luxord a couple years ago when he took me to the studio with him; he's a photographer."

"Oh, that sounds cool."

"So… when did you meet Luxord?"

"Just the other night."

"Really? And you already live with him? Wow! You must _really_ like him!"

"I do, but… really, I only agreed to move in with him because I got kicked out of my parent's house."

"What for?"

"My parents found out that I was gay and kicked me out."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

Just then, Luxord came back in the apartment and waved around a key. He walked over and gave it to Xaldin, "There you go. Now, you can come and go as you please!"

"Thanks." Xaldin said, taking the key and putting in his pocket.

"Well… I should be heading home!" Simon said as he stood up. "I'll see you two later!"

"Alright! Give my best to Darrel for me!"

"Oh, I will!" Simon replied and walked out.

The next morning, Luxord drove Xaldin to the studio with him and led him inside. They went up to one of the sets. "Hey Darrel!" Luxord greeted.

Darrel had been cleaning his camera when he heard his name and he turned around to see Luxord. "Hey Lux! What's up?"

"Not much. Just here for another shoot."

"Well, today is your lucky day, because I happen to be your photographer!"

"Great! Oh… this is Xaldin!"

"Ah, yes, Simon told me about you!" Darrel said, holding out his hand. "I'm Darrel!"

"Nice to meet you." Xaldin said and shook his hand.

"I brought Xaldin, because I'm trying to get him to do a couple shoots, but he's too nervous right now."

"You don't have to be nervous," Darrel said and looked at Xaldin from top to bottom. "Especially not with your body."

"Darrel!"

"What? I'm not hitting on him, if that's what you're thinking. I'm married, remember? And happily, might I add!" Darrel pointed out. "So… are we going to do this?"

"Yeah!" Luxord said and then turned to Xaldin. "How about… you watch me do a shoot and then you can do one?"

"I'm not going to make any promises."

"Please?" Luxord asked, giving him the "puppy eyes" treatment.

Xaldin sighed, "Alright. Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Trust me, Xaldin, you'll do great!"

"Now…" Darrel said, "As you can see, the screen is set to a beach background and the swim trunks are in the dressing room waiting for you."

"Alright. Be right back." He said and went into the dressing room. He came back out a minute later with only a pair of swim trucks on. He sat down on the seat and looked at the camera.

"Hold on." Darrel said, walking onto the set and lifted Luxord's head up a bit. "Perfect! Stay right there!" He ran back to the camera and started snapping photos from different angles. After a few photos, he stopped and made a thinking face. "Hm… these photos are good, but… the set is missing something. …I know! Xaldin, was it?"

"Yeah?" Xaldin asked.

"Maybe you and Luxord would like to take some photos together?"

"That's a great idea!" Luxord said with nod.

Xaldin shook his head, "Oh no… no, no, no."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I don't even have any swim trunks."

"Not a problem." Darrel said and turned to one of the other photographers. "Would you mind grabbing another pair of swim trunks for Luxord's friend here?"

"Sure!" The other photographer left for a moment before returning with another pair.

Darrel took the trunks and handed them over. "There you go!"

"Um…"

"Come on, Xaldin!" Luxord said, "I'll be in the pictures too!"

Xaldin sighed, "Alright."

The rest of the time, Xaldin and Luxord were getting their pictures taken together.

KH – KH

Hey people! So… what do you all think so far? Is it good? Please give me feedback, but if you can… keep it nice.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	3. More Days Together

KH – KH

That night, Darrel and Simon were over Luxord's apartment for dinner. Luxord was in the kitchen cooking while Darrel, Simon, and Xaldin were out in the living room, watching TV; Xaldin was sitting on one of the chairs and Darrel and Simon were sitting on the couch, cuddled up together.

Then, Darrel nuzzled his nose into Simon's neck and started purring like a cat.

"Darrel, knock it off. We're not the only ones in the room, you know?"

"Let him look." Darrel said and kissed his neck.

"Ah… we're not bothering you, are we?" Simon asked.

"Hm?" Xaldin asked as he looked at them. "Oh, no. Go ahead." He said and turned his attention back to the TV.

Simon smiled as he turned his attention back to Darrel and they started making out. Simon smiled and ran his fingers through Darrel's short, jet black hair and pulled his closer.

Luxord then walked into the room and saw what was going on. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He cried, "Quit slobbering all over my couch!"

"We're not slobbering." Darrel said.

"No, you're just sticking your tongue halfway down Simon's throat."

"Can't help it. My husband is freakin' sexy!"

Simon giggled and said, "I'm his _husband_!"

"You two remind me so much of Xigbar and Demyx… it's frightening!" Xaldin said, actually looking freaked out.

"Who?" Simon asked.

"They're friends of mine."

"Ah…"

"I know that you two are a new married couple, but please try to control your hormones!" Luxord said, "Xaldin and I will sit on the couch, you and Darrel sit in the chairs."

"But…but… we'd be across the room from each other." Simon pouted.

"Come on!"

"Fine…"

After everyone got their dinner, Luxord and Xaldin sat down on the couch while Simon and Darrel were separated by a few feet. Everyone ate dinner in silence as they watched TV, but after dinner was over, Simon and Darrel started to whine because they weren't right next to each other.

Luxord sighed, "Alright. Go ahead."

"Yay!" Simon cheered and ran over to Darrel, tackling him, and they started making out again.

"Okay. I take back what I said before… even Xigbar and Demyx aren't that bad." Xaldin said.

"Remind me never to invite a newly married couple over for dinner ever again."

Xaldin nodded, "Noted."

Just then, Darrel's phone went off and he stopped making out with Simon. "Hold on a second, baby!" He said and answered his phone, "Darrel here!" Silence. "Really? Wow! Well, I'm over his house right now, so I'll tell him!" That sentence grabbed Luxord's attention. "Great! Talk to you later! Bye!" He said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Xaldin asked.

"You guys aren't going to believe this! They want one of Luxord's pictures to be on the cover of the next Abercrombie and Fitch catalog!"

"Are you serious?" Luxord asked, excitedly. "That's great!"

"Yeah, but there's a catch."

"Catch?"

"Yeah, you see… the studio sent them some of the pictures with both you and Xaldin in them, and they want more of those pictures with the both of you wearing their clothes. If you do it, they'll give you the clothes you model for free too!"

"What do you say, Xaldin? Do you want to be in the next Abercrombie and Fitch catalog?" Luxord asked.

"…On the cover?"

"Yeah!"

Xaldin looked at Darrel and asked, "How many people buy that catalog?"

"I don't know… a lot?"

"…No."

"Please Xaldin!" Luxord whined, "I've never been in an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog before! This could be a big step up for me!"

Xaldin sighed, "Fine. I guess it's the least I could do."

"Thank you!" Luxord said, giving Xaldin a hug. "I guess we'll do it!"

"Great! Then you two should come to the studio tomorrow morning for another shoot!"

"Alright! We'll be there!"

"Great!" Darrel said and then whispered to Simon, "How about we go home and just go nuts?"

Simon laughed, "I'm in!" They then left, closing the door behind them.

"I know that those two are newlyweds, but why do they have to act like horny teenagers?" Luxord asked.

"I don't know."

"Well… I appreciate you putting your nervousness aside so that we can be on the cover of the Abercrombie and Fitch catalog."

"Sure thing."

The next morning, Luxord and Xaldin made it back to the studio and ran into Darrel and Simon.

"Hey Simon! What are you doing here?" Luxord asked.

"Oh, I don't have to work today so Darrel asked me if I wanted to come and watch your guys' photo shoot!"

"Oh, okay."

"Well, you guys' clothes are in the dressing room like always." Darrel said and they nodded before heading towards the dressing room.

"You can change first." Luxord said, and let Xaldin go into the dressing room.

"Um… Luxord? There are only two pairs of pants in here, no shirts." Xaldin said through the door.

"Of course! Abercrombie and Fitch people like to see their models shirtless, and you were only wearing swim trunks yesterday."

"Well… okay." Xaldin replied and came out a minute later with nothing but a pair of tight black jeans on. "Why do they have to be so tight?"

"Because that's the way they're designed, besides I think they make your ass look good!" Luxord said and walked into the dressing room himself, closing the door.

Xaldin blushed and placed a hand over his mouth. _'Did he seriously just say that?'_

Inside the dressing room, Luxord thought, _'Did I seriously just say that?'_

_'Yes, you did, and you're an idiot for doing it!'_ His mind yelled at him.

_'It was the truth.'_

_ 'So? That doesn't mean that you actually had to say it out loud! Keep it to yourself!'_

Luxord sighed and changed before coming out and they headed over to the set.

"Perfect!" Darrel said, "Now… we just have to take the photos!"

After the photos were taken, Darrel sent them to another room to get them developed. "Now… all we have to do is sit back and wait. Everyone else will take care of the rest."

"When is the catalog coming out?" Xaldin asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"N…No, not at all."

The next day, Demyx was walking around the mall, picking up some new pants at Abercrombie and Fitch since Xigbar ripped his last pair (don't ask why). While the cashier was ringing him up, he spotted the new catalog and grabbed it. "Can I have this too?"

"Sure." The cashier said and he paid for both the pants and the catalog.

After Demyx left the mall, he went straight to his and Xigbar's house. He rushed into the house and saw that Xigbar wasn't alone; Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora had apparently decided to pay them a visit. "Oh, hey guys! Look at what I found at the mall today!" He said and showed everyone the catalog.

"What the–" Xigbar said.

"Is that Xaldin?" Axel cried.

"Yeah! It shocked me too!"

"Since when is he a model?" Sora asked.

"He's not, but the guy with him on that cover is." Xigbar said.

"Is he the one who Xaldin met in the club?"

"Yep."

A little while later, the six of them went to the café where Xaldin worked to see him so they made sure to get one of his assigned tables. When Xaldin came over to take their order, Xigbar decided to get right to the point.

"Hey Xaldin, we saw the latest Abercrombie and Fitch catalog."

"Huh? You guys saw that?"

"I was at Abercrombie and Fitch this morning getting some new pants when I saw the new catalog with you and Luxord's picture on the cover. So I got it and showed everyone else." Demyx explained.

"That was a onetime thing." Xaldin said, "I only did it because I wanted to thank Luxord for everything he's done."

"Right. Sure." Xigbar said.

"Did you guys come here to eat or come to make fun of me?"

"Alright, alright. We'll stop… brit–lover."

Xaldin growled.

That evening, Xaldin came home and slammed the door shut, plopping down onto the couch.

Luxord came out from his room and saw Xaldin sitting there. "Stressful day?"

"Apparently all my friends saw the new Abercrombie and Fitch catalog and started to make fun of me for it!"

"…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I talked you into doing that."

"It's fine. In the end, I agreed; so I guess it's no one's fault but my own."

Luxord walked up behind Xaldin and started rubbing his shoulders. "Still, I'm sorry." He said, continuing to rub Xaldin's shoulders.

"…What are you doing?"

"You're tense, so I'm giving you a massage."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." Luxord said and ran his hands down Xaldin's back, rubbing gently.

Xaldin tried to hold back a moan, but when Luxord's hands squeezed the sides of his back, he arched his back and let out a hiss.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, that actually felt sort of good."

"Really?"

"I uh… I've got to go." Xaldin said as he suddenly stood up and went into his room.

_'Damn it, Luxord! You're doing it again!'_ His thoughts yelled.

KH – KH

Hey people! So what do you all think so far? Please let me know!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	4. Together

KH – KH

Later that night, Xaldin finally came out of the room and saw Luxord sitting there on the couch, watching some crappy movie about the end of the world, or something like that.

When Luxord noticed him standing there, he stood up, "Xaldin! Um… hi."

"Hi." Xaldin replied, the tension in the air between them was thick.

"Listen!" They both said at the same time, and then stopped when the realized the other was talking.

"You first."

Xaldin sighed, "I'm… sorry that I ran out of the room like that. It's just… I felt uncomfortable. It's not because it was you or anything, I just–"

"No, it's alright. I understand." Luxord said, cutting Xaldin off. "I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry that I did. It's hard for me to control myself around men that I find… well… attractive."

"Wait! You think I'm… attractive?"

"Well… yeah, I do." Luxord said, and walked towards Xaldin. "Why do you think I was checking you out at the bar? Or why I offered you the other room in my apartment?" When he got close enough to Xaldin, he put his hand behind his neck and pulled him forward.

Xaldin's violet eyes went wide as Luxord pressed their lips together in a kiss. After a moment though, he relaxed and wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck, deepening the kiss.

After a minute or so, Luxord pulled back and whispered, "I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, I just–"

"If I didn't feel the same, I would have pushed you away when you kissed me."

"You mean… you do feel the same?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Can I kiss you again then?" Luxord asked, leaning forward already.

_'Don't let him!'_ Xaldin's mind yelled, _'You can't rush anything, remember?'_

_ '…Oh, fuck it!'_ He thought to his own mind and nodded to Luxord who kissed him again.

Luxord let out a moan and pinned Xaldin to the couch, straddling him.

_'Whoa, whoa, whoa!'_ Xaldin's mind screamed, _'Stop it! Stop it right now! You can't possibly think that you can get away with sleeping with him, do you?'_

Xaldin's eyes shot open in shock and he pushed Luxord off him, "Wait! This is… this is going way too fast for me."

Luxord sighed, "You're right… we should slow down." He said and ran his fingers through his hair. "We both need to… calm down."

Xaldin nodded. "Right. I kind of lost myself for a minute there. It's just… you're really attractive and it's been a while."

"Been awhile since what?"

"Since the last time I had sex."

"Oh."

There was a couple moments of silence between them before Xaldin spoke up again, "Do you mind if Xigbar and Demyx come over tomorrow? They said that they wanted to see the place."

"Nah, I don't mind. This apartment is half yours, so you don't need my permission to invite someone over. Just as long as it's not the middle of the night and you know they're going to be noisy. A modal needs to get his rest, you know?" Luxord teased, throwing a wink at Xaldin.

"I would think so. It must be hard to be so attractive."

"You should know, Xaldin." Luxord said as he scooted closer to Xaldin and started playing with his hair.

"How would I know? I'm not attractive."

"Oh, I beg to differ." Luxord purred, and then realized that he was probably making Xaldin uncomfortable again. "So… um… is there another reason why you're friends want to come over tomorrow, or is it just to see the apartment?"

"Actually… Xigbar mainly wants to come so he can get to know more about you. He and I sort of dated back in high school before he met Demyx, and he can sometimes be a little overprotective of me, and iffy about my boyfriends."

Luxord was silent for a minute before he asked, "Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

"Uh… well…" Xaldin said, realizing that he had. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Luxord replied without a second's hesitation.

"…You seem really sure about it."

"I am! I like you, Xaldin, I really do!"

"Well, uh… I guess we're a couple now?"

"You bet! So uh… does this mean that I get to kiss you whenever I want?"

"Yeah."

"Sweet!" Luxord purred and kissed Xaldin again.

The next day, Xigbar and Demyx came to the apartment and started looking around.

"Wow! This is a really nice place!" Demyx said. "Look, it's even got a balcony!" He cried, going onto the balcony. "You can see the whole city from up here!"

"He's easily impressed, isn't he?" Luxord asked.

"Yep, but that's one of the reasons why I love him!" Xigbar said. "So… tell me something, do you have any intention on going out with Xaldin?"

"Well, actually… we're boyfriends now, as of last night."

"Really? Well then, I hope you have no intention of hurting him."

"No, I'm not like that."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

Luxord sighed, "I'll… uh… go get some drinks." He said and went into the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Xaldin got up off the couch and followed him. When they were both in the kitchen and out of hearing distance, Xaldin said, "I told you he was protective."

"No, parents are protective of their children, but this is…this is… what is this?"

"Well, I think he's so protective because my last boyfriend, he… uh… never mind."

"He what?"

"Nothing."

"…You can tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"It's not that I'm worried about you telling other people, it's just that… it's painful to talk about."

"Xaldin, if this guy did something bad to you, then I want to know about it."

"It doesn't matter now, he's in jail."

"Jail? What did he do?"

"…He abused me."

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

"Xaldin… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Well, now that I know that… I can see why Xigbar is so protective of you," Luxord said. "But I promise that I'm not like that."

"I know." Xaldin replied and Luxord walked up to him, kissing his neck.

"Xaldin, what are you guys doing in here?" Xigbar asked walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing. Just talking."

"Okay…" Xigbar said, a little suspicious. "Listen, Demy and I are going to go now, so… bye. Oh, one more thing… you better be nice to Xaldin, Luxord."

"I will be."

"Hmm…" Xigbar said and left.

KH – KH

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy. Then I got sick, so… yeah, I haven't had the time for any of my stories.

Btw… I have no more ideas for this story as of right now, so if any of you think of anything, _please_ don't hesitate to tell me!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	5. The Ex Returns

KH – KH

The next morning, Xaldin woke up with a pounding headache, and he sat up. That's when he noticed that he was in Luxord's room, not his own. He then looked next to him and saw said man lying there, still fast asleep.

_'Damn! What the hell happened last night?'_ Xaldin asked, holding his head. He then looked at the clock and it was 10:30. _'I have to be at work in thirty minutes!'_ He thought and quickly got up and ran back into the living room, and found some of his clothes on the floor. He wondered why they were there for a moment, but then shrugged it off. He grabbed a quick snack from the kitchen, took some ibuprofen for his headache, got dressed in his clean work clothes, and left.

After the lunch rush that afternoon, things in the café were pretty quiet. Only a few people were in there and Xaldin basically had nothing to do.

"Xaldin," His boss suddenly called. "Telephone."

Xaldin walked into the break room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Xaldin, hey… what are you doing?" Luxord asked from the other end of the line.

"Working. Is that what you called me for?"

"We need to talk about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well… we nearly ended up having sex. You mean you don't remember?"

"No, not really."

"Oh… well, we were both pretty drunk last night." Luxord said, "Let's talk about it when you get home, okay?"

"Okay… I don't get off until 5:00 though."

"That's okay. I'll wait. Well… see you later."

"Yeah… bye." Xaldin said, and after Luxord also said bye, he hung up, thinking. _'I seriously almost had sex with Luxord last night? …That would explain why my clothes were on the floor in the living room and why I woke up in Luxord's room wearing nothing but boxers.'_

A couple hours later, Luxord came into the café and sat down at one of Xaldin's tables.

"Hey Luxord… listen, if you came to talk, then I can't really sit down and talk to you right now."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm here as a customer, not a friend… or should I say boyfriend?" He said with a wink, which caused Xaldin to blush, "Although, I did want to tell you that Simon and Darrel invited me over their house tonight, and they want you to come too. So will you come?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great! I'll let them know then! Now that we've got that cleared up, I think I'll have a cappuccino."

"Alright." Xaldin said and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, is that you're boyfriend?" One of Xaldin's friends, named Tyler, asked.

"Yes, since you asked, and he said he'd take a cappuccino."

"Hm… he's quite a looker! You've got nice taste!"

"Tyler!"

"Okay, okay. I get it, he's yours." Tyler said holding up his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to make you jealous."

That evening, Xaldin and Luxord were at Simon and Darrel's house which was a fair sized two story house surrounded by open fields. In the backyard, they had a fenced in area with a few horses and a couple dogs. (They basically own a farm.)

"Wow!" Xaldin said as they went out back. "If Demyx were here, he'd be going nuts! Horses are his favorite animals… that, and dolphins!"

"Yeah, horses are pretty amazing!" Luxord said.

Suddenly, two border collie dogs came up to the four of them and barked excitedly.

"Hey, you two!" Simon greeted, petting them both. "Kyle, Tina, meet Xaldin. Xaldin, these two are our dogs, Kyle and Tina."

"Hi." Xaldin greeted, hesitantly holding out his hand to the dogs.

Simon laughed, "You don't have to be so cautious. They're really friendly dogs; they won't hurt you."

Kyle ran over to where he had been, grabbed a stick, and ran back over, dropping it down in front of Xaldin and looking back up at him.

Xaldin looked confused for a second before it clicked in his head. "Play fetch?" He asked, and Kyle barked, wagging his tail. Xaldin nodded, picking up the stick and tossing it. Kyle barked again and ran to go get the stick. "Does Tina not like fetch?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, she does." Simon answered.

"She's just taking it easy. She's pregnant." Darrel added.

"Ah, I see."

"One of our horses is pregnant too. The one over there with the brown coat and black mane, her name is Buttercup. She's due in about a month, while Tina is due in only a couple days."

"Are you going to sell the puppies when they're old enough?" Luxord asked.

"Depends on how many she has; we're definitely going to keep a couple though."

"Yeah."

"So… I'm guessing Kyle is the father?" Xaldin asked.

"Yep!" Simon said.

Kyle then came back with the stick and Xaldin took it, running off with it. Kyle barked excitedly at realizing that Xaldin was messing with him and took off after him.

"I guess Xaldin has a soft spot for dogs." Darrel said.

"Yeah…" Luxord said, "You know, this may sound crazy, but… I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"You're in love!" Simon said with a smile.

The next day, Xaldin and Luxord were walking around downtown where all the shops were, just to see what was there.

Xaldin suddenly spotted someone and froze, gripping Luxord's hand.

"What is it?" Luxord asked, but Xaldin didn't answer.

"Xaldin!" The person suddenly called and walked over to them, causing Xaldin to hide halfway behind Luxord. "Hey, Xaldin. It's me, Rick, you're ex."

"Yeah, I remember you… what are you doing here?"

"I'm on parole! I can't believe you didn't know that, the court said that they had to notify you! Guess what? I'm a changed man now."

"Yeah right! You abused me for nearly a year, how changed could you be?"

"A lot. Being in prison has given me time to think about what I had done. …I guess that's why they invented prisons in the first place. So, since I'm out now… maybe you and I could give it another go?"

"Excuse me! I'm standing right here!" Luxord cried.

"Who are you?" Rick asked, glaring at him.

"I'm Luxord, Xaldin's new boyfriend!"

"New boyfriend? Is he serious?"

"Yes, he's serious! I've moved on, and you know what? Luxord treats me better than you ever did, and ever could! So, leave us alone!" Xaldin growled before he and Luxord walked off, still holding hands.

Rick growled, glaring daggers at the pair, "Go ahead and walk off, Blondie, you won't have Xaldin for long… I'll make sure of _that_!"

KH – KH

Oh no! Watch out, you two, the abusive boyfriend is back! _**Ahhhh!**_ Please review and tell me what you think should happen next! Oh, and a special thanks to _KRKCxForever_ for giving me the idea of having Xaldin's ex come back! So, thank you!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	6. Luxord's Achilles Heel

KH – KH

That night, Xaldin had gone to a bar across town where Axel worked as a bartender. (I don't know why, but I can always picture Axel as a bartender!)

"Whoa! Take it easy, Xaldin!" Axel said, "That's your fourth shot of tequila!"

Xaldin glared at Axel, "I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

Axel sighed and walked over to the phone, calling Demyx. After a minute, Demyx finally answered; he sounded like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Hello?" Demyx asked.

"Dem, it's me! Listen, Xaldin is here and his drinking is sort of getting out of control. So, um… could you and Xigbar come pick him up or something?"

"Love to, but… Xiggy isn't going to want to go anywhere, or let me leave right now. Um… you could call Luxord."

"I don't know his number."

"I'll give it to you." Demyx said and gave Axel Luxord's number. "Got it memorized?" Demyx asked, mocking Axel.

"Hey! My catchphrase! Get your own!" Axel joked.

Demyx laughed, "Hey! Gotta go!" He said and hung up.

"Axel, now that you're finally off the phone, I want another shot!" Xaldin cried.

Axel only sighed and picked up the phone again, calling Luxord this time.

Meanwhile, at Luxord's and Xaldin's apartment, Luxord was sitting on the couch waiting for a call… any call that might have to do with Xaldin. It was almost midnight and he hadn't heard from Xaldin since that morning. _'What if he's in jail? What if he got beaten? What if that ex of his got him?'_ Luxord thought. _'If I don't hear anything from him or anyone else about him in the next five minutes, I am calling the cops!'_ Just then, the phone went off and he immediately answered it. "Hello?"

"That was fast."

"Who is this?"

"This is Axel, Demyx's friend. Is this Luxord?"

"Yeah."

"Hey… um… look, Xaldin is here at the bar right now, and I've been trying to get him to leave, but he won't. So um… do you think you could come over and try to convince him?"

"Which bar?"

"It's called the Sparkling Spider!"

"Oh, I know where that is, I've done a couple photo shoots there! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Luxord said and hung, quickly grabbing his car keys and leaving.

A few minutes later, Luxord got to the building and went up to the bar. "Hey… you Axel?"

"Yeah, Xaldin's over there." Axel said as he pointed over to a booth in the corner where Xaldin was sitting, alone.

Luxord walked over to the booth and tapped Xaldin on the shoulder. "Hey… come on, let's go home."

"No, I wanna stay here." Xaldin said, his speech slurred.

"Xaldin, you're obviously drunk, and drinking is not how you solve your problems. …I would know."

"I wanna stay here."

"Xaldin, you are not staying here. You are coming home with me. Right now." Luxord said and dragged Xaldin out of the bar and into his car. Xaldin ended up falling asleep on the way home and Luxord carried him into the building, into the elevator, and up to the apartment. He then brought Xaldin into his room and laid him down on the bed, getting in bed after and falling asleep.

The next day, Xaldin woke up with a massive hangover and realized that he was once again in Luxord's room. He then saw Luxord come back into the room.

"Hey. You're awake."

"What time is it?"

"1:00."

"In the afternoon!" Xaldin cried, sitting up really fast, but then his head pounded and he fell back onto the bed.

"Yeah, in the afternoon."

Xaldin sighed, "My boss is going to murder me."

"No, he's not. I called him and told him that you didn't feel well today. You got pretty drunk last night, so I knew that you'd have quite a hangover today."

Xaldin sighed and covered his eyes with his arm; he then sniffled.

"Xaldin, what's wrong?"

"Rick was right."

Luxord looked concerned, "Right? What are you talking about?"

"He used to tell me that I was worthless, that I was a lost cause."

"No, no, Xaldin just… no. You're not a lost cause. Don't let that bastard's lies become your truth!" Luxord said. "Why don't I go make you some soup and grab a couple headache pills for you? You stay here in bed." He then got off the bed and went into the kitchen. He came back about ten minutes later with a tray holding a bowl of chicken noodle soup, some crackers, two headache pills, and a glass of water. He had Xaldin sit up with pillows behind him to support him and set the tray on his lap.

"Chicken noodle soup? Luxord, it's a hangover, not the flu." Xaldin teased.

"I know, but I thought I'd make you something that's light on the stomach." Luxord said and kissed Xaldin's forehead, "Eat up."

Xaldin took a spoonful of the soup and ate it. He then swallowed it and said, "You're good to me."

"You deserve it."

Xaldin was about to take in another spoonful of soup when Luxord said that, and he put the spoon down. "…No, I don't."

"Of course you do! You deserve to be treated like a King, and that's how I'm going to treat you!"

"No… I really don't deserve any of this."

"Yes, you do. Now, I don't want to hear another word about you not deserving it." Luxord said and pushed the tray even closer to Xaldin. "Eat." He said and continued to sit there.

_'Why do I feel like a kid being scolded by his parents?'_ Xaldin thought, but did as he was told and ate some more of the soup before he took the headache pills and ate the rest of the soup. (That's what I do when I've got a headache; I eat the rest of the food after to get the taste of pills out of my mouth… yuck!)

"Feel better?" Luxord asked, and took away the tray after Xaldin was done eating.

"A little." Xaldin said, leaning back against the pillows.

Luxord left the room for a minute to bring the tray into the kitchen and wash the dishes before coming back into the bedroom and sitting on the bed. "Xaldin, I hope you'll stop talking like that. You're _not_ a lost cause, you're _not_ worthless, and you _do_ deserve to be treated well."

Xaldin sighed, "It's hard not to think like that when that's all you were told for almost a year."

"Xaldin," Luxord sighed and kissed him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves that."

"It's okay…" Xaldin said and hugged Luxord. "Besides, I'm with you now, and I know you'll never hurt me."

Luxord smiled and hugged Xaldin back. Just then, the phone started ringing. "Oh, I better get that." He said and got up, going into the living room and grabbing the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Simon. What's up?" Simon said something. "What? No way!" Luxord cried and ran into the bedroom. "Xaldin! Simon's on the phone! He's saying that Tina's having her puppies!"

"Really? Now?"

"Yeah!" Luxord said and Simon said something else. "He asked if we want to come over to see!"

"Sure!" Xaldin said and got out of bed.

"We'll be right over!" Luxord said and hung up. "You're okay to go out right now?"

"Yeah. I've still got a bit of a headache, but that's just because the pills haven't fully taken effect yet. I'll be fine." Xaldin answered, and after he and Luxord changed, they left to go to Simon and Darrel's house.

After about a half an hour of being over Simon and Darrel's house, they finally got to go into the laundry room and see Tina with her new puppies. (Simon and Darrel had asked Xaldin and Luxord to stay out in the living room with Kyle, because they didn't want Tina to get stressed out.)

Luxord and Xaldin went into the laundry room while Simon and Darrel watched from the kitchen. Tina's puppies were all suckling her while she was licking them.

"They're so cute." Xaldin said.

Luxord chuckled, "How many did she have?"

"Eight."

"Wow! How you feeling, Tina?" Luxord asked and she nodded her head a bit. "Yeah, you're tired."

Just then, Kyle came walking into the laundry room and made a whining noise.

"We'll leave you two alone." Xaldin said, and he and Luxord left the laundry room, going into the kitchen with Simon and Darrel while Kyle walked over to the doggy bed and laid down next to Tina.

"I'm glad when we get our kid, we're only having one." Simon said and Darrel chuckled, giving Simon a hug.

"When you get your kid?" Luxord asked.

"Oh! We didn't tell you?" Darrel asked, "Simon and I signed up for adoption!"

"Congratulations!" Xaldin said.

"Thanks." Simon said, "It's still going to be a while before we get a child, but still!"

Meanwhile, in an old apartment across town, Rick was on the computer, looking up whatever dirt he could find about Luxord. It was a little tricky, seeing as he didn't know Luxord's last name; although, even though he didn't, he still managed to find an article about him.

"What's this?" He asked himself as he read the article. "Gambler found cheating in one of Las Vegas' premier casinos, banned from city." The article included a picture of Luxord, so Rick knew he had the right guy. He chuckled, evilly. "How interesting… so he's a compulsive gambler, is he?"

KH – KH

Uh oh… Rick knows about Luxord's Achilles heel! How will he use it though? Well… stay tuned and find out!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	7. Rick's Plan Begins

KH – KH

That night, Luxord was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling when his door opened and in walked Xaldin.

"Luxord? You still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake." Luxord sat up and turned on his lamp. "Something wrong?"

"No. I mean… not really, I…" Xaldin sighed, "If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh or make fun of me for it?"

"I promise."

"…I'm scared." He sighed again, "That makes me sound like a little kid, doesn't it?"

Luxord shook his head, "Of course not. Xaldin, everyone gets scared now and again. It's the strong ones who are willing to admit it though." He patted the spot next to him, and Xaldin walked over, sitting on the bed.

"It's just… after I found out that Rick was out of jail, I'm scared to go out of this apartment. I mean, I wasn't scared to go to Simon and Darrel's earlier, but that's only because you were with me. I'm scared of even the thought of leaving by myself now. What if I leave here by myself and I run into him? What would he do to me?"

"Xaldin…" Luxord whispered and pulled him close to comfort him. "Rick can't get to you here, he won't get to you _anywhere_; I won't let him."

Xaldin sighed and nuzzled closer to Luxord. "I'm sorry for being a burden on you about this."

"Burden?" Luxord asked, "No, you're not. Anyone who has ever been abused in a previous relationship would act this way; you're not a burden."

The two of them sat there in silence for a moment before Xaldin suddenly leaned over and gave Luxord a tender kiss on the lips. He then wrapped his arms around Luxord's neck and pulled him down on top as he laid down.

Luxord broke the kiss and looked down at Xaldin, and was surprised at just how beautiful he looked. The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the window, which made Xaldin's violet eyes almost appear to be sparkling. Luxord's eyes softened and he whispered, "You're beautiful." He then kissed Xaldin again before he moved down lower to place kisses on his neck. He had his kisses stay soft and chaste and he kept his hands to himself; the last thing he wanted to do was make Xaldin uncomfortable.

"Luxord…?" Xaldin asked on a sigh.

"Hm?" Luxord asked as he pressed another kiss to Xaldin's neck.

"…Make love to me."

Luxord stopped his kisses and looked into Xaldin's eyes which were shining with a mixture of hope, lust, and love. "Are you sure?"

Xaldin nodded, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. …I–I love you, Luxord."

Luxord smiled, "I love you too, Xaldin." He gave Xaldin another kiss before he asked, "Do you want be on the top or should I?"

"Nah, I'll be on the bottom. I don't mind."

(A/N: Usually, with my yaoi pairings, I always have a set seme and uke, but with Luxord and Xaldin… I figured it could go either way. I mostly choose Luxord as the seme though, since he seems to be the more experienced one.)

Luxord nodded, "As you wish. Do you want it slow and gentle or fast and hard?"

"Slow and gentle, please."

"As you wish." Luxord repeated and kissed him again. He then broke the kiss and pulled Xaldin's tank top over his head before trailing kisses down his chest.

Xaldin let out a contented sigh, but he tensed up when he felt Luxord's hands on the top of his sweatpants.

Luxord felt Xaldin tense, and he looked up at him. "You sure you're alright with this? We don't have to go this far if you're not ready yet; I can wait."

"No, no. I want this, I do… I'm just nervous, I guess."

"That's normal." Luxord said with a smile, and he gently grasped the top of Xaldin's sweatpants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. He then scooted down so that his head was in between Xaldin's legs and he softly licked his shaft before taking the tip in his mouth and sucking on it.

Xaldin hissed in pleasure and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop a loud moan from escaping while his other hand went down and was placed on top of Luxord's head.

Luxord moaned and pulled back a bit, "Don't hold your moans in, Xaldin. I want to hear them." Xaldin nodded and took his hand off his mouth while Luxord went back to work.

Xaldin suddenly grasped Luxord's shoulders, "Wait, wait, wait."

Luxord stopped, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just think it's not fair that I'm the only one getting the pleasure here." Xaldin said and had Luxord lay down while he moved on top and pulled Luxord's boxers off. He smiled at Luxord before he started returning the favor.

A little while later, Xaldin and Luxord were lying on the bed next to each other, panting. Luxord suddenly moved closer to Xaldin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "So… did that take your mind of everything?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I just want you to be happy, so really… don't worry about Rick."

Xaldin nodded. "Okay, if you say so. Good night, Luxord."

"Good night, Xaldin." Luxord whispered and they both fell into a comfortable sleep.

The next day, Luxord was walking around town when he heard a familiar voice; he turned and saw Rick running towards him. "Uh… hello? You know, if you're here to try and talk me into letting you have Xaldin again, you can just forget it!"

"I know, I know… easy." Rick said as he held his hands up defensively. "I just want to talk. You know, I figured that since you're seeing Xaldin now, I'd ask how he was doing."

"Good. A lot better than he was doing with you!"

"Look, I know you nor Xaldin are willing to accept it, but I _am_ a changed man now. In fact, why don't I take you out for a drink tonight? You don't have to invite Xaldin if he'd uncomfortable, but I'd like to at least _try_ and make amends."

"I don't hang out with my boyfriend's exes, especially if that boyfriend abused him!"

"Oh, come on! It's just one night, that's all I'm asking for!"

Luxord sighed, heavily. _'I know this is a bad idea…'_ "Fine! One night, _one_ drink!"

"Okay." Rick agreed. "Tonight at 8:00 at the Sparkling Spider then?"

"Fine."

"Good. See you then." Rick said and turned to walk away with an evil smirk on his face. _'Excellent!'_

That night, Luxord walked through the living room to get to the front door as he was leaving to meet up with Rick and saw Xaldin watching TV. "Oh, hey Xaldin. I'm, uh… just going to go out for an hour or so." He said, nervously, not wanting Xaldin to ask where he was going.

"Oh? Okay. See you later." Xaldin said and Luxord gave him a kiss before leaving.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Luxord and Rick were at the bar, both having a drink and talking.

"Hey, look!" Rick said as he pointed at a table near the corner of the bar. "I didn't know they put a poker table in here! Come on, let's play a couple hands!"

"No."

"Huh? Why not? Afraid you're gonna lose?"

"No." _'If I start playing, I know I'm not going to be able to stop…'_ He thought.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" Rick said and dragged Luxord over.

"No, I really don't think I should–" He stopped talking when he heard the chips land on the table and the sound of the cards shuffling. _'I miss those sounds…'_ "Alright. _One_ hand."

A couple hours later, Xaldin was still watching TV when his thoughts shifted to Luxord. "I wonder where he is…" He said to himself, "He said he'd only be gone for an hour or so." Just then, the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" Pause. "What?" He shouted. "What do you mean Luxord is in the hospital?"

KH – KH

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been going through a lot of stuff, and haven't really had time for any of my stories… but anywho! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and there will be more to come, so stay tuned!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
